1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device and a recording material.
2. Related Art
According to a recording method using ink, recording is performed on various recording media, such as permeable media or impermeable media. Therefore, a method including performing recording on an intermediate transfer member, and then transferring the formed image to a recording medium has been proposed.